1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embeddable device for passing conduits through a constructional component and including a tubular housing having an attachment flange provided at one of its ends for temporary securing the device on a formwork of the subsequently cast constructional component and a receptacle for isolation means and which surrounds, at least regionwise, an axially extending through-opening, and a connection device for connecting a plurality of embeddable devices with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When designing and building buildings, on many occasions, there are provided, in walls and ceilings, leadthroughs for conduits such as pipes, cables and the like, through which only in a later constructional phase, e.g., in an expansion phase, conduits are passed. In this way, it is prevented that pipes, cables, or the like suffer any damage in earlier constructional phases. E.g., in order to provide a leadthrough in a ceiling or a wall, it is already during working with a formwork, a place holder is secured on the formwork and then becomes cast-in in the produced constructional component, such as a concrete ceiling or a concrete wall during casting of the same. The open leadthroughs present a danger that, e.g., in case of fire, they would facilitate propagation of the fire. Further, e.g., water may flow through the open leadthroughs from one room into another.
Therefore, there are provided cast-in devices which include a tubular housing having an attachment flange provided at one of its ends for temporary securing the device on a formwork of the subsequently cast constructional component and a receptacle for isolation means and which surrounds, at least regionwise, an axially extending through-opening.
As isolation means, e.g., a fire-suppression mass, which expands in case of a fire and which closes the opening, can be used. The advantage of such cast-in devices consists in that they provide and integrated protection, e.g., fire protection of the leadthrough from the start of a cast operation through the installation of a conduit up to the completion of the building and covering of the system.
The drawback of the devices described above consists in that they are designed for a single leadthrough for passing a conduit. In contemporary buildings, there are often provided conduit shafts in which several different conduits extend parallel to each other and are arranged closed to each other. Because of a limited space and because of the shape of the devices, in particular of their attachment flanges, the cast-in devices cannot be arranged in a space-optimizing manner. Further, for a sufficient stability of a device, in particular during a constructional phase before casting of the constructional component, each separate cast-in device should be secured to a formwork in four points with nails, screws and the like. With narrow space ratios, this presents a problem.
German Publication DE 24 11 521 A1 discloses an embeddable device for passing conduits through a constructional component and including a tubular housing having an attachment flange provided at one of its ends for temporary securing the device on a formwork of the subsequently cast constructional component, and a receptacle for isolation means and which surrounds, at least regionwise, an axially extending through-opening. On the attachment flange, there is provided a connection device for connecting several of such embeddable devices with each other along the rims either with pins and grooves or with springs and grooves.
The drawback of the device of DE 24 11 521 A1 consists in that with two devices arranged next to each other, in particular with vertically extending leadthroughs, an attachment point provided by the connection device, does not have an adequate stability and does not provide protection against displacement of the devices.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an embeddable device for passing conduits through a constructional component and which can form a stable and space-saving cast-in system with at least one further such device.